Love at First… Zap?
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Preview A new enemy threatens Dakota’s power supplies. But her obsession doesn’t stop there on her first shock from Static she’s hooked. She begins craving his power as though it’s a drug, but Static is also drawn to her in some way too...
1. Preview

**Preview only…

* * *

**

'**Elemental-Zer0 Productions'**

**Presents…

* * *

**

Electricity crackled between her fingertips, the course fire burning through her veins. Her hungry desire for this power intensified with every drop she consumed… she began to laugh; relishing in the rush, the frenzy.

And then power-plant died…

She watched, sadly, as the entire district lost power and disappeared into the shadows of the night…

She'd drained an entire district and still her hunger raged inside.

-----------------------

"Reports are streaming in of a series of severe power outages across Dakota. Local Legendary Superhero; Static Shock has recharged the main buildings that need Electricity such as Hospitals, Orphanages and OAP homes but thousands still remain without Electricity. An investigation has been drawn up and alternate power sources are being sought but the violator is still at large…"

* * *

**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)

* * *

**

Static sat on a small bluff, overlooking the City of Dakota, brooding. The Investigation was proving fruitless. The pressure was getting to him; the strain of having to charge up several large, power-consuming buildings every night for the past three weeks was wearing him down both mentally and physically.

He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

He looked out at the twinkling lights of Dakota city again… and quickly gasped; the entirety of the south districts had suddenly gone dark. In the space of several minutes, the east districts followed; then the west…and finally the north. He stood in shock… how could this be happening?

* * *

**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work

* * *

**

"But if it stays like this for long, the riots might start up again…Static can't handle all that on his own."

"Don't be so negative Virgil, Static can handle it; he's never failed before… it's all about positive thinking."

"You're sister's right you know, positive thinking helped a lot of people during depressing times. And a little faith never hurt anybody. People have learned from the previous riots that it just doesn't pay. Don't worry, people adapt to their environments, and people fix things that go wrong. I'm sure the authorities will find out who is behind this mess."

* * *

**In the Small City of Dakota, where Science has been re-written, where laws and logic have been defied and all odds of survival turned against us; …a dormant threat is about to wake up.

* * *

**

The sky flashed brightly as the two Bang-babies fought head-on. Both dashed forward, both realised too late, and both tried to avoid the inevitable collision; Static pushed into the assailant, forcing them both to veer to the left and out of the gas truck's path… but in that instant; that small millisecond when their skin brushed against one another, both felt something rush through their bodies.

* * *

**And it's hungry…

* * *

**

"Breaking news; this just in! The city of Dakota is in shock! Local Hero Static-Shock has been kidnapped in broad daylight! Local authorities are kicking themselves for not seeing this before it happened! Police are teaming up with local loyal citizens on a wide scale search and are working ferociously hard to find and bring back our favourite Superhero…"

* * *

**Now the roles are reversed and the people are rescuing the Hero; giving back to him what he has already given out in abundance.

* * *

**

"Hotstreak? Talon? What are you guys doing here?"

"What does it look like dweeb; We're helping to find Static." An annoyed flame…

"But I thought you didn't like him?"

"We don't, we just owe him… " A flutter of feathers

"What she said." A stream of smoke…

* * *

**They must team up together, put aside their differences and help find their beloved Superhero before its too late…

* * *

**

His world suddenly went dark; all the lights turned off. A pulling sensation gripped his soul and tugged hard, as though someone was ripping his energy out of him; and it hurt…a lot.

* * *

**As more and more tragedies befall poor Dakota, the people rise up to meet them with a battle cry of their own… **

**but one question remains…

* * *

**

"Any word?" Hopeful brown eyes looked up expectantly, twinkling with hope.

A heavy sigh…

"No. No one's seen him since the day Static disappeared." A heavy heart, a grim expression.

"It's been three days now… I hope he's alright…"

"He'll be ok, Sharon… He's your mother's son. She'll keep him safe."

* * *

**Who are they risking their lives for? **

**Who saves them on a regular basis with no thought of his own safety? **

**Who are they rescuing?**

**Who is Static Shock?

* * *

**

Sharon Stepped out into the vast warehouse chamber, a cold chill swept through her that had nothing to do with the icy wind sweeping through the room. Before her, laid out on a white plastic surgical table as though only sleeping, was a shockingly familiar face…

"Virgil…?"

* * *

**Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;**

**" Love At First… _Zap_? "**

**(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)**

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story of the Cartoon Series; Static Shock, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other material related to the T.V Show that is used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights.

I take sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant. But this story plot and all my OC's are Copyright © 2007 to me... 


	2. Authors Note

Author's Note

Well, I feel the need to defend my story against a few critics who feel that my work is not to their liking before I even think about updating...

To be honest, if you don't like it, then don't read it; no one said you had to. I don't mind criticism but horrible comments like the one I have recieved is not acceptable. I'm not going to bite if you have a comment to say about my work but I don't see the point in being mean about it. For example the particular review from an anonymous reader who calls herself 'Samantha' posted the following;

_I hope this doesn't turn into the Mary-Sue wank-fest it sounds like. Because, really...pairing off well-developed characters with some stereotypical heroine with a barely-conceived and horribly inconceivable personality? How trite. It's sad to see what fandom is coming to. You might also want to check your grammar. It's...er, bad. Really, find any beta. Don't force-feed your projectile-vomit-on-paper to readers on just for the ego-stroking that the readers here are apt to contribute to the most horrible stories. I think that maybe if you tried...CANON, then you might manage to create something worth reading. As for now...please take the advice bits of this to heart and try to improve your writing._

Now, I haven't even put the first chapter up yet so I don't see how she can judge my work. The 'Mary-Sue' in this fic is actually a villain... One that tries to KILL the main hero. There was abosultely no need for this review in the tone and phrasing it came in. I'm sorry 'Samantha' if my summary and Preview offended you in anyway but it has been said a thousand times; if you don't like it, don't read it. You have no right to get upset or angry at authors who wish to share their ideas and views with others on this site.

My advice to you; see an anger management counsellor because that's the impression you've left on me. It may not be true, but if you want to prevent such assumptions, think about what you're typing before posting.

Well, now that that's out of the way, I hope that any other readers will take the time to really look at my work before deciding its fate.

Yours Sincerely

Elemental-Zer0


	3. Ch1

**Love at first… Zap?**

**Summary: **A new enemy threatens Dakota's power supplies. But her obsession doesn't stop there, on her first shock from Static she's hooked. She begins craving his power as though it's a drug, but Static is also drawn to her in some way too...

**Disclaimer**: This is a Fan-fiction story of the Cartoon series; Static Shock, and is in no way affiliated with the actual show. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2010 to Elemental-Zer0

**Authors Note/Warnings**: Ok it's taken a while, as I'm sure you're all aware, for me to feel confident enough to update this fic. Please just give it a chance before judging it because it is a slow story at first. All stories need to have the chance to develop into something so just bear with me please? Its all I ask.

Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words.

* * *

**Ch1:**

It was a dark moonless night. All was silent save for the humming fences around the power plant, but those weren't a problem. Bright, sky blue eyes watched avidly as the night guard moved away to do his rounds. It was the short one this time; the one with the daughter who'd call him every night at 8pm exact to say goodnight to her daddy. And, as if on cue, the phone rang and the guard moved to answer it.

That was when she made her move.

Small sparks glittered around her fingers as she gripped the fence with her bare hands, the smell of ozone filled the air around her but she paid no heed as her hands unconsciously absorbed the electrical current. It wasn't as bad as the first time; there was no pain and her hands seemed to heal within seconds of releasing the active conductor she was draining.

She climbed up and over the fence, ignoring the hunger vibrating deep within; the craving for more power. She was a starving battery that needed a recharge, but lately that need for a recharge had become more severe; the household sockets just wouldn't sustain her anymore.

She needed something bigger.

She made her way forward, wary of where the night guard was and what he was doing. Keeping low, just as her father had trained her. The old man had wanted her to join the army and become the son he'd never had, but she couldn't do that now. They'd find out what she was, they'd try to take her away from her father. She couldn't have that; her father needed her. The old soldier wasn't as young as he used to be and after the death of her mother he was left a broken man with only her to fall upon.

That was why she was doing this. She needed to be well enough to take care of him but these cravings ate away at her mind as well as her energy. And they were getting worse. If this continued the way it was going then she'd have a problem. Her cravings might ask for much more than she could find and then where'd she be? She didn't know, but she had time to find out. The power plant would suffice for a good few months; she had until then to figure out what to do.

For now, though, she had to feed her craving and escape without attracting any undue attention to herself. The guard had finished his phonecall and was doing another sweep. She stopped in the shadows to let him pass by. She was almost in the charging chamber; a large outside area where similarly large electrical objects where recharged with massive amounts of electricity. She wasn't large but she found she could withstand the charge with a growing ease and could drain just enough to keep under the radar before feeling marginally better. When the guard had passed, she leapt up and took off toward the recharge unit. Hastily making sure she could not be seen - and all too aware of how long the guard might be before making a reappearance - she took hold of the conductor rods and let her body absorb the mighty current flowing though the metal.

There was nothing like it. Electricity crackled between her fingertips, the course fire burning through her veins. When she absorbed raw energy like this she just felt so alive… so drunk on life. She could feel herself losing control over her mind as her hungry desire for this power intensified with every drop she consumed. It happened every time. She'd start to lose herself in the rush of power as it surged through her being and it was a struggle to pull away when she had to. Today had been hard on her, the stress building to such an extent that she felt she needed a boost. She felt her inhibitions fading as she drunk the intoxicating power… she began to laugh; relishing in the rush, the frenzy.

And then power-plant died…

She looked around as the lights died in the plant, and then she glanced over into the distance and saw the houses on the streets nearby went dark too. She watched, sadly, as the entire district lost power and disappeared into the shadows of the night. She'd drained an entire district and still her hunger raged inside. She hadn't even realised how much power she was draining. This was getting dangerous. How long would it be until not even a power plant could sustain her? How much more would her body want before it stopped craving? It scared her to think of the endless hunger plaguing her night and day for the rest of her life.

She needed help.

"Stay where you are!" She bit back a curse. Damn, of course the guard would investigate. She went to raise her hands up in the universal surrender position but as she did, an arc of electricity shot out from her hand striking the wall to her left. She froze, surprised and a little scared of what had happened. Slowly the sobs began to escape.

"Holy shit!" As expected, the guard jumped back and stared at the damage before turning back to the young girl in front of him.

"You're… You're a bang baby aren't you?" He asked a little surprised. She nodded mutely, still trying to hold back the sobs. He nodded and saw her distress. Slowly he put his handgun down on the floor, hoping to try and calm her down enough for her to regain some form of control. But she'd never had any control over it.

"Please…" She half cried, half begged. "Please get away… I can't stop it when it goes..." He didn't move. Why? Why wouldn't he move? Why couldn't he see that she was dangerous? He could die!

"I'm not leaving you… I know you don't want to hurt me. Try to calm down." Why wasn't he listening! Why did everyone only hear what they want to hear? Why wouldn't anyone just listen to her?

"I can't! I can't stop it! I've tried but it won't stop! Get away from me please!" She was openly crying now, too distressed to care whether she kept her dignity or not. She had to get the man away from her.

"It's ok to be upset. I have two daughters, one just around your age. I'd hate if she had to go through something like this on her own…" She felt a strong frustration settle over her.

"That's why you have to go! I don't want to kill their father! I don't want to take you away from them… I'd hate it if my father was taken from me!" Fresh tears fell again as she tried to get him to understand. But he didn't. Instead he scooted closer, reaching out with a friendly hand.

"Everything will be alright… I promise."

* * *

"Reports are streaming in of a series of severe power outages across south Dakota. Local legendary superhero; Static Shock has recharged the main buildings that need electricity such as Hospitals, Orphanages and OAP homes but thousands still remain without electricity.

"Also, late last night, the body of a night guard at the 'Dakota Electrical Power Plant' was found with third degree burns covering his entire body. Police reckon he was attacked by the same person who is vandalising the power plant and are calling in for any witnesses who could help from the local area. An investigation has been drawn up and alternate power sources are being sought but the violator is still at large…

"In other news…"

Virgil shut off the kitchen television with an annoyed frown before slumping back in his seat and almost dropping his head into his cereal bowl. Robert looked at him, concerned, but said nothing. Virgil was a stubborn child when confronted about his problems; he was better left alone until he was forced to admit he needed help. Being Static Shock made no difference to his personality in that respect, he noted.

"Hey Dad…?" Virgil finally spoke. His father gave a small victory smile behind his newspaper. "How long do you think it'll take to find an alternative power source?" Robert looked up surprised but gave a soft smile.

"Well I don't know son, it could be days, weeks or even months…" At this he saw Virgil pale a little but didn't get the chance to ask what was wrong.

"But if it stays like this for long, the riots might start up again…Static can't handle all that as well as powering generators for huge buildings on his own." Robert frowned at his son's lack of confidence but again, before he could say anything he was interrupted, by Sharon this time.

"Don't be so negative Virgil, Static can handle it; he's never failed before… it's all about positive thinking." She said bluntly as she bustled into the kitchen and over to the cupboard that housed the pop tarts and bagels. Robert gave a wry frown but picked up on what Sharon was trying to say.

"You're sister's right you know, positive thinking helped a lot of people during depressing times. And a little faith never hurt anybody. Let's just hope people have learned from the previous riots that it just doesn't pay. Don't worry, people adapt to their environments, and they fix things that go wrong. I'm sure the authorities will find out who is behind this mess." He said, and was happy to note that his son looked a little happier now.

"I hope so. And I hope its soon too."

* * *

"Hey Virg!" Came a familiar cry later that morning. Virgil turned just as his best friend Richie came to a stop outside the school gates. "How are you doing? I mean that's gotta be a lot of work for you out there." Virgil tried to shrug it off but he just didn't have the energy to make it look convincing.

"It's not easy, but your zap caps have come in handy for the smaller buildings." Richie gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. He'd known Virgil for a long time now, and he'd never seen the teen hero look so tired and worn out. It was unnatural for Virgil to be so… down spirited.

"Just hang in there man, they'll find a way to get the power back up again soon. You'll see." He said, trying to cheer the other boy up. Virgil didn't even try to suppress the yawn that escaped his mouth before nodding tiredly.

"I hope so Rich, 'cause I don't think Static can take much more of this."

* * *

Her heart was racing. Her head was tearing itself apart. Her whole body ached for more power. Something just wasn't right. She'd just drained an entire power-grid! How can she still be hungry? Gods she needed help. But who could help her? If she went to the authorities, they'd take her away some place; her Father would be all alone. No! She could never let that happen! He needed her. She couldn't –_wouldn't_– abandon her last remaining family member.

So who could help? Who had experience in dealing with electrical bang babies?

She almost hit herself.

Duh~!

"Static Shock…"

* * *

**An **– _Ok so hows that for the first chapter? I know she's not a villain yet, just a poor misguided soul who's lost and in way over her heard, but that changes soon don't worry. Geez, I almost feel bad for her… almost. _


End file.
